kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizardragon
is the form of Haruto's inner Phantom Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon) after he managed to hold on when he was in deep despair and pushed Dragon back inside, allowing him to use magic. WizarDragon WizarDragon is a dragon-themed Phantom that came from Haruto's Underworld. WizarDragon parts mostly retain gold and silver color. He also has red diamond in his head. WizarDragon show somewhat very hot blooded, since he brutalizes Jabberwock Phantom. WizarDragon also doesn't like Haruto. He will kill Haruto at any cost if there is a chance. WizarDragon also somewhat sinister toward Haruto. However, after he gives Haruto Dragon Styles, WizarDragon become more know his human counterpart. When inside someone's Underworld, or when fighting particularly powerful Phantoms, Haruto summons his Phantom to aid him in battle with the Dragorise Wizard Ring or by concentration if Haruto's in an Underworld while in a Dragon Style. But care must be taken, as Wizard only can access WizarDragon in Flame Style, or if Wizard calls WizarDragon in Flame Dragon Style by concentration, he will revert back to Flame Style. Because of Dragon's nature as a Phantom, and tendency to attack him, Haruto must attach the Machine Winger onto WizarDragon in order to tame him or he would cause more harm than good in speeding up a new Phantom's birth by damaging the surrounding area. But when the taming is successful, it results in a formation called . This version is not only loyal to Haruto, but has more powerful wings, and thus a faster flight speed. When the Kick Strike Ring is used while on the Winger WizarDragon, the spell turns the Winger WizarDragon into a giant boot called the Strike Phase (ストライクフェーズ, Sutoraiku Fēzu) with the sole being in the shape of a dragon's footprint for a combination attack of the Strike Wizard and Strike Phase called the Strike End (ストライクエンド, Sutoraiku Endo) Rider Kick, where a projection of Wizard is seen pushing a massive dragon claw mark on fire towards its target, hitting the target with the force of a falling meteor. Later, when Haruto confronts his Phantom within his mind and asks for his power, WizarDragon accepts to help after seeing his human self's resolve and helps Haruto obtain the power needed for the Wizard Dragon forms. However, WizarDragon tells Haruto, if he use the Dragon Styles too much, Haruto will fall into deep despair and Dragon will kill him and take over. History .]] WizarDragon first appear in The Sabbath ritual, where WizarDragon gonna burst out from Haruto's body. However, Haruto manage hold his Phantom, making Haruto save from WizarDragon. After that, Haruto able to use magic from WizarDragon. Sometime later, WizarDragon help Haruto fighting the Underworld Phantom. However, when Haruto in crisis can't defeat Phoenix Phantom,WizarDragon offer Haruto his powers. However, WizarDragon warns Haruto if he use too much his power, Haruto will be driven to despair and WizarDragon will kill Haruto. Though, Haruto give very suprising answer, he say that WizarDragon is his hope. However WizarDragon give Haruto an access to Dragon Styles, WizarDragon still show his sinister and they will see who from the two will be survived. Trivia *WizarDragon is not entirely an ally, since he's also a Phantom and when there is a chance, he could take over Haruto. *WizarDragon is the second dragon to be utilized by a Kamen Rider, after Kamen Rider Ryuki's Dragreder. WizarDragon and Dragreder are similar in that they both hail from the same breed of monsters that their respective Kamen Rider fought against, as Dragreder was one of the Mirror Monsters. **Kamen Rider Agito had a dragon motif as well, but didn't possess an actual dragon. **However, unlike Dragreder, where it's motif is a Chinese Dragon, WizarDragon's motif is a European Dragon. External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarDragon Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Phantoms Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Kaijin Category:Dragon Kaijin